Lookin Good, Feelin Bad
by CodyDarkstalker
Summary: After the fight in the Byers house, Billy Hargrove's fixation on Steve Harrington only gets worse. He's not sure what it is about the other boy, but he can't seem to get him out of his head, no matter how hard he tries.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Bill watched Steve out of the corner of his eye as he took his shirt off. It had been a few days since their brawl in the Byer house, and Steve's face was still a mess of bruises. He himself had caught hell from his old man when he came home that night, late, bloody, with no car and no little sister. He couldn't remember much of what had happened after the fight. One moment he was beating Harrington's pretty face in and the next he was waking up in the early hours of dawn with what felt like a hangover from hell./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Officer Jim Hopper, the town's police chief, had come by later in the day with his car, his step sister, and a half assed excuse for why both had gone missing. There had been no discussion of the fight with Steve. Billy of course had been blamed for the whole mess, which he knew was bullshit. He didn't remember much but he knew Maxine had been the one that knocked him out./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He had contented himself with staying in his room and just avoiding her for a while. He figured if she was able to take him on, she was able to take the bus to the stupid arcade. When he returned to school on monday he had parked next to Steve, and for a moment their eyes had met through the windows./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Steve looked worse than he had, there was an ugly bruise spreading across the bridge of his nose, his split lip was still scabbed over, and he'd had a few stitches high on his forehead where Billy had gotten him with the plate. They stared at one another for a few moments until Steve finally looked away and got out of his car. For a moment Billy had thought Steve was going to try and fight him, maybe try and get even for what had happened. But instead he just grabbed his backpack and headed into the school without a word. A minute later Billy did the same./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It was obvious something had happened when they showed up at school with faces like raw hamburger, but they both avoided all the questions. Max and her little friends even kept their mouths shut. The Hawkins rumor mill went into overdrive trying to figure out what had happened. Nancy and Steve were over. Maybe Billy had hooked up with her? No, Nancy was with that weirdo Jonathan. Maybe it was some other girl? But who? Neither boy had been seen with anyone in days./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Steve had done his typical nice guy act and brushed off all the comments with a smile and a laugh. Billy had shoved a freshman boy he heard gossiping about him into a locker. That had stopped anyone from asking him about the possible fight directly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Billy was almost certain Steve had been avoiding him. He had turned around in hallways, ate lunch in his car, he had even walked out of a bathroom when he came in and saw Billy standing at the mirror combing his hair. But now Steve was just ten feet away, and when he pulled his shirt off Billy could see the bruises on his back from when he had fallen on the Byers' paper covered floor./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Steve, maybe feeling Billy's eyes on him, spun around to glare at the other boy. "What?" he demanded. "What is it Billy? Huh? Wanna go again? Is that it?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Billy's face automatically fell into the sneer he reserved just for 'King Steve'. "Nah, not today Stevie. The last ass kicking I gave you should last a while longer." He took a step forward and placed his hands on the lockers, boxing Steve in with his body. "Why, you want me on you again so soon?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Steve blushed and looked at the ground. "What? No. Just, why don't you leave me alone huh? Don't you have anything better to do than hassle me?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Better than you baby?" Billy leaned in close to whisper in Steve's ear. "Now why would you think anything could be more fun than fucking with you, huh pretty boy?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Steve flinched at the feeling of the other boy's warm breath on his ear. "Okay, okay, knock it off with the pretty boy bit won't ya?" he whined, trying to squirm away. "You had your fun right?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Billy grinned, wide and feral. "What do you mean pretty boy? I haven't had any fun at all yet." He pressed a knee in between Steve's legs, pleased to feel the other boy's reaction."But it sure seems like you're having some. Now, that doesn't seem fair to me." He grabbed Steve by the chin and forced him to tilt his head up. "Does it seem fair to you Stevie?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Steve tried to look away. "I don't know what you mean Billy. I'm not having any fun right now." His breath caught as Billy leaned in more, thigh pressing into his cock./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Billy narrowed his eyes and squeezed Steve's face a bit harder, pulling a small pained noise from the other boy. "Oh, is that right? Well than I guess I should leave you alone huh?" He leaned in close. "See you later, King Steve." With that he shoved Steve down and walked away, leaving the other boy panting on the floor, a noticeable tent in his basketball shorts./p 


End file.
